


Complete and Utter Romantic

by imatrisarahtops



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode: Audio Drama: The Dead Line, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imatrisarahtops/pseuds/imatrisarahtops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Captain Jack Harkness can be a complete and utter romantic. Sort of, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complete and Utter Romantic

“Are you watching me sleep, sir?”

Jack smiled. He’d manage to get Ianto past the title long ago, but he was well aware of the fact that he liked to use it an almost teasing manner. He liked to think it was something like him calling the man by his full name, instead of just his first.

“Could be,” Jack allowed. “Maybe I’m just trying to see what the craze is all about.” Jack was certain that if Ianto’s eyes were open, he would have rolled them at him.

“Enjoy yourself, then?” Ianto quipped.

“Naturally,” Jack responded. “You know, you smile a lot in your sleep, too.” He gently reached out a hand, brushing away a few strands of Ianto’s hair, trailing his fingertips down the curve of his neck, the arch of his shoulder, the smooth contours of his arm, watching goosebumps erupt on the other man’s skin until at last he reached his hand, resting between them. He carefully picked up the hand in his, pressing his lips to the knuckles.

He watched as the corners of Ianto’s mouth twitched slightly, as if he were about to smile. “I rather like times like this,” he admitted softly, his eyes at last opening.

“How so?” Jack asked, placing their hands back onto the pillow between them, their fingers intertwined.

Ianto smiled. “Soft and quiet,” he murmured. “Sort of makes me feel like…”  _Like this really does mean something._ He swallowed the words, letting them remain as only a passing thought, even as the smile faded from his lips. “Nevermind.”

Jack didn’t press the matter, fairly certain that he could guess the direction the conversation might have turned. Instead, he drew in a deep breath. “You’re one of a kind, Ianto Jones,” he told him. “I mean that.” He leaned in, kissing Ianto soft and delicate. “Maybe you’re not always treated that way, but it’s true.” He pushed himself onto his knees, moving over so that he was on top of the other man. He pressed a kiss to his jawline. “What if I just spent the rest of time here, like this? Spending every minute mapping out every inch of skin… committing to memory the way you feel and taste… your voice, your scent. I’d say I have a pretty decent head start, but what would you say to that, Ianto?”

He raised an eyebrow. “And what of Torchwood?” he inquired.

Jack let out a small growl, right beside Ianto’s ear. “I was  _trying_  to be  _romantic_ ,” he sighed.

“I thought you said you didn’t have the  _time_  for romance,” Ianto responded teasingly.

“You’re a special case, Ianto,” came Jack’s reply. “Maybe I want to  _make_  time.” He paused. “You know, you could at least appreciate my sentiment.”

“Ah, but of course,” Ianto assured him. “You’re a complete and utter romantic.”

“Damn straight,” he muttered with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally written March 2012, but still remains to be one of my favorite pieces. Posting it here to have a collection of works I'm more proud of.


End file.
